Wet with Tears
I looked at my pillow it was wet with tears. I don't know why, I can't even remember crying. All the reasons seems to be washed away after I fall asleep. It seems that it was from another dimension, another universe that is best forgoten. I looked at the clock it was passed 5 in the afternoon, too late to attend, too late to even care. I looked around the room it was a mess books were thrown everywhere and math papers were thorn apart. It was all my doig, it was all because of my anger. I began picking the things up trying to put them in the right places, throwing the things that has no more use as I was throwing my math papers I saw a picture it was thron apart. I tried finding the other half but it wasn't under the piles of books or thorn math papers. Just as I was about to give up I saw it near the trah can. I tried tapping the two pictures together. The picture shows me and him sitting on a bench eating ice cream. Tears began falling down towards the picture as I began to remember the day that we first met. It wasn't romantic, it wasn't even funny not a coincidence but a planned meeting. He was just standig there at the corner, waiting for me with his brown eyes and black hair wearing his favorite blue t-shirt and I was trying to get away from my friends . He stole me away from my friends from my mother and then he gave me a tour around the city. As he gave me a tour ,I sense that he was feeling a bit awkward, and he acts lke a friend, not a knight in shinning armor. He doesn't want to hold my hand, he feels unconfortable even by just being near me and every time I try talking he takes me somewhere else. That was our first date.. Our first kiss was inside a haunted house. He didn't made the first move, It wasn't me either but it was a coincidence and it didn't happened twice. my first kiss didn't sound amazing,and until now it hasn't been followed. I remember how he dumped me, it was raining, we were both under my umbrella. And suddenly he stop walking. I remember the umbrella flying away from my hand but I didn't mind because I was worried about him and all he can say was. "I'm dumping you Joy." Tears started falling down my eyes as he said those words but with a smile on my face I answered him cheerfully . "It's okay I understand." Was all I can say. I ran away chasing after my umbrella and now here I am inside my own room, crying like a baby girl. Heart broken as she remembers the days they were together,the love that did not exist in the first place.. "It was all a bet Hoy, I didn't love you." Category:Animalandia Category:One-shot Category:Love Category:Stories Category:Short stories Category:Romance Category:Sadness Category:Real life